Bubblegum's Christmas gift
by Kynita Vetnar
Summary: One shot! The day after Finns Christmas eve get together Bubblgum decides to host a Christmas "party". little does a certain Vampire know what this pink princess plans to give her for Christmas


**An: Merry Christmas! I hope Santa gave you everything you wanted, alright here's another one-shot so enjoy.**

Marceline was floating around the main entrance of Princess Bubblegum's castle playing with the strings on her Christmas sweater.

"Ugh, why do I have to wear this stupid thing?"

Bubblegum laughed still not looking up from the small book in her hands.

"Because you look cute in it, it's a lovely sweater."

"To you maybe, but to me it's itchy and lame." Bonnie finally looked up at Marceline who was now floating on her stomach still playing with the red strings. Bubblegum smiled lightly as she walked closer to the pouting queen.

"But we match. Please Marcy." Marceline dropped through the air a few inches, and she stopped playing with the sweater.

"Stop calling me that Bonnie." Marceline looked up at her pink girlfriend hoping that the use of her nickname would stop the vampire's from being used.

"Marcy…Please?"

The rocker chick dropped out of the air and landed firmly on the tile below. She stretched her legs a bit before finally turning back to the pink beauty that stood only a few inches away from her. "Fine! I'll wear the stupid sweater! Happy?" Bonnibel jumped up and clapped her hands together; then she gave Marceline a hug before walking towards the large Christmas tree that was kept in a different room. The Queen sighed as she walked after the princess, but when her gaze fell upon the large amount of presents under the tree she forgot all about her hate for that gaudy sweater.

"Whoa….so _poibles_, when are we gonna get down to all these presents?" Bubblegum laughed from behind one of the taller presents. Marceline slowly walked towards the tree and surveyed the presents trying to find all those with her name. "Oh Marcy, you are so impatient."

Bubblegum came out from behind the present, a silver bow stuck on the top of her head. The grey skinned goddess laughed, slowly crossing her arms.

"But opening the presents is the best part of Christmas."

Bonnie laughed at her girlfriend not making any attempt at removing the bow. "We are waiting for Finn and Jake. Now that's final, so can you be patient till then."

The raven haired teen pouted, her bottom lip sticking out slightly more than usual. The pink haired beauty smiled coyly and gave Marceline a small kiss on the lips, "Now will you be patient?"

"Maybe after one more…" Marceline grabbed the princess by the arms and pulled her close. The candy ruler welcomed this embrace as the dark vixen's lips met hers. Bubblegum melted into Marceline as they kissed, but after a few moments they pulled apart from one another. Marceline looks at the younger girl who had dumbstruck smile plastered on her face.

"THE PARTAY HAS ARRIVED!"

Marceline jumped backwards a few feet leaving Bubblegum clutching her heart as a large Jake entered the room, with Finn on his back smiling wildly.

"Hey weenies! We were just about to open presents without you."

Finn jumped of Jakes back and did a small flip before landing squarely on his feet

"Wha…?"

Marceline punched his shoulder lightly, "Just kidding, _sheesh_."

The four gathered around the tree and opened their gifts. The whole kingdom was filled with the noise, friends yelling, talking to and thanking one another.

Later that evening, when the human fell asleep on the couch and the party had ended (or so the magical dog thought.) Up the stairs, in the Princess bedchamber a whole new party with a different type of gift was starting.

"Hey Bonnie, thanks for the bass strings and guitar polish. Really needed it, the blood stains son my axe where getting pretty gnarly." The young monarch looked up from the new book Marceline had given her with a shock and slight disgust.

"Jeez just kidding! Man I can't even make a tiny joke about blood around here can I?" the bubblegum girl put the book down on the floor, and called her lover over with lust in her eyes.

"No, Bonnie, no. I'm not gonna do it, last time we tried I hurt you and ended up leaving." Marceline sat on the edge of the bed with Bubblegum wrapping her thin pink arms around her lovers grey neck. Then the candy girl kissed the two identical bite marks on her girlfriend's neck, causing a small moan to escape her lips.

"God damn you Bonnie. Fine." Before the young girl realized it she was enveloped in a deep kiss with the rocker queen. As the lights faded to black Bubblegum could hear the soft whisper of, "Merry Christmas." In her ears.

**Merry Christmas to all, and to all, GO AWAY! Haha, just kidding, I love you guys, my readers. Seriously though, go away, the story is over I'll be updating again as soon as possible. Have a happy New Years!**


End file.
